


Werewolf of Cardiff

by Jackdaw816



Series: Howling at the Moon [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Fluff, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackdaw816/pseuds/Jackdaw816
Summary: Ianto's a wolf in the bedroom. Literally
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Howling at the Moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994524
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65
Collections: Torchwood Fan Fests: Halloween Fest 2020





	Werewolf of Cardiff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessoftheworlds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/gifts).



> Okay, so it took me forever to actually get around to writing werewolf Ianto, but I did it!! This could have been better, but sometimes you just need fluffy Ianto wolf
> 
> Unbetaed because it's late, but I wanna get this out tonight
> 
> Prompt(s): Creatures, witches, and cryptids (Yes, technically, that's for week three but who cares, werewolf Ianto)

Jack fumbled with the keys to their flat. It was late, much later than he’d promised Ianto. But he didn’t control the Weevils! That was Owen’s job, but Owen was a busy zombie. Also, he’d called and Owen had told him to fuck off. It was a full moon and so Cardiff was in chaos. But by now, Torchwood had tamed the chaos into a dull roar. (They still had a rogue vampire on the loose, but Jack could deal with him tomorrow.)

The door swung open, and the smell of wet dog hit Jack like a wall of bricks. Crap, he really was late. He walked in, not bothering to remove his boots. He stepped into the living room and was met with a fierce growl. He froze, eyes darting across the room. Where was he hiding?

A flash of red from the hallway caught his attention. His breath hitched as the wolf stalked forward, muscles rippling under fur. 

“Hey, Ianto,” Jack said, cheer infusing his tone. “Sorry I’m late.” Ianto growled again. His glowing red eyes glanced toward Jack’s feet and Jack abruptly realized his mistake. Boots on the carpet.

It was amazing, Jack thought as he apologized again and took off his boots, how Ianto’s bitch face perfectly translated to his canine form. Once the boots were on the mat where they belong and Jack’s coat was hung up properly, Ianto had relaxed.

“You know, your shedding makes more of a mess than my boots,” Jack pointed out. Ianto snarled at him, but Jack just crouched and scratched behind his ears. The red-eyed glare was countered by the thump of a big, fluffy tail.

“You doing alright?” Jack asked, never stopping his scritching. Ianto rumbled affirmatively. Jack looked him over anyway. The medication kept most of the unwanted side effects at bay. But he still vividly remembered Ianto’s first cycle. It was a good thing he was immortal.

Ianto pulled away and trotted off toward the bedroom. Jack watched him go, grinning softly. Ianto didn’t like his canid side. No matter how Jack insisted he loved every part of Ianto. He was always just content to take his pill and curl up to sleep the wolf away. There wasn’t much Jack could do about it. But he’d keep trying.

When he entered the bedroom, Ianto was sitting patiently at the foot of the bed, tail wrapped around his paws. Jack shot him a look as he stripped, obediently placing the discarded clothing in the proper place. Then he turned off the light and crawled into bed, lying on his back, blankets pulled up to his hips.

Jack counted to three in his head before he was squished by a very fluffy lupine weight. He laughed, one hand stroking along Ianto’s back as he settled down. Technically, Ianto was lighter as a wolf (don’t ask him how that worked, he didn’t know) and they always slept like this. Didn’t stop a small part of him from panicking about getting pressed to death. He hadn’t died that way yet, but it was only a matter of time.

“Aroo?” Ianto said, somehow even Welsh as a wolf. He turned blood-red, puppy dog eyes on Jack and he couldn’t resist. He smiled, dopily, and Ianto licked his cheek. Content, they settled down to sleep. And when Jack woke up the next morning to newly-human Ianto bitching about all the fur in the bed, he just smiled.


End file.
